


Modem Love

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: no_tags, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #56- Ray/Christa (or Ray-focused gen, if you prefer) - modern technology on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modem Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 no_tags challenge. Warnings for very mild D/s roleplay. It’s subtle, but I’m warning to be on the safe side.
> 
> Much love and endless gratitude to Akamine_chan for awesome betaing. Thanks to the prompter too. *g*

* * *

_Oh, I’m going to be feeling this tomorrow_ , Ray thinks, leaning his head slightly to the side to gain better access. The position is stressing his neck muscles, not hard like when he headbangs onstage, but he might be a little stiff tomorrow morning.

The thing is that whether or not he ends up with a crick in his neck doesn’t matter. Particularly in moments such as this when Christa moans before she pushes herself against Ray’s face. Flattening his tongue against her center, he dips his head down and gets as much of her wetness on his face and in his mouth as is humanly possible. The way she tastes is something he can’t get enough of.

“Oh, honey, right--right there,” Christa says after Ray glides the tip of his tongue all over her lips.Were they to switch positions, he could definitely slide a finger or two inside her or maybe even lick her ass. But that would mean stopping and there’s not way he’s going to do that right now. Not when he can yield to her hands pushing his head down, her fingers tangled in his hair. Every pull, every tug of his hair is a flash of good pain. 

Christa tilts her lower body up for a moment. “F-f-ff-fuck. Yes. Ke-keep going!”

Ray tightens his grip on Christa’s hips, letting her have enough give in her movements to extend the sure-to-be-spectacular-orgasm she’s going to have. Flicking his tongue against her clit, he keeps as steady of a beat as he can, ignoring the almost-unbearable hardness of his cock. The only thing that matters is making Christa come. Hard.

It’s almost like holding on to a good melody, only _better_. 

"I'm--I'm . . ." Christa’s shallow breathing is a good backbeat to the _wet_ sounds Ray’s making. The tension in Christa’s stomach is yet one more signal that’ll she be coming very soon.

He braces himself and grunts in response, ready for that glorious moment when Christa lets go. At this point, there’s nothing to do but ride the wave of giddiness that goes through him when she presses the heels of her feet against his back. So close, she's so . . .

"Come on, Ray. Wake the fuck up!"

"Wha--?" Ray lifts his head from the pillow he smushed against the airplane window. His phone falls to the floor when he twists his head to the right.

"Man, I thought I was going to have to separate the two of you." Frank giggles. "You were . . . I don't know, making out with the pillow? It’s been that long, huh?"

Still groggy, Ray scratches his stubble, trying to get his mind back online. "What you wake me up for?"

"Buckle up, sugar," Frank says, his smirk adding some bite to his words . "We're landing sometime in the next 20 minutes."

The dull roar of the airplane engine helps Ray shake off the sleepiness away. Auckland, right. "'kay," he says as he bends to the side to retrieve his phone from the floor. The tightness in his jeans is the only reminder of the now-fleeting image of Christa’s legs wrapped around him. Thanking God for the blanket covering him (Frank is truly merciless on the topic of ill-timed boners) he sits up, keeping his movements as loose as possible. No need to aggravate the situation.

"Coulda been worse," Frank continues while he wraps his headphone cord around his ipod.

"Huh?"

Frank shakes a thumb to his right. Ray leans forward and squints (at least this time he remembered to take off his contacts as soon as they boarded the plane) across the aisle. Hoods up and curled against each other, Gerard and Mikey doze away the flight. 

"I swear, all they need is a few smudges of coal on their faces to look like two orphans out of a Dickens novel."

"They do look helpless, right?" Ray comments before frowning at Frank. “Wait a minute, weren’t you sitting next to Gerard during takeoff?”

“My boyfriend drools.” Frank shrugs as if this is a good enough explanation. “Woke up when we were somewhere over the ocean; couldn’t go back to sleep. Shot the shit with Jarrod, Dewees and Tony Hawk for a couple of hours and then sat next to you while you groaned into that poor pillow.” Frank snorts for a couple of seconds before he doubles over laughing. “Classic YouTube moment, dude.”

“Whatever, Frank.” Ray pulls his hair into a low ponytail. “At least this is my second BDO tour unlike _some_ tattooed jackasses who punked out the first time around.”

"Aww, Toro, don’t be sore,” Frank says in between wiping his eyes. “I know you’re missing your lady, but, hey, we’re on our way to tomorrow! This whole tour could be, like, our version of Back to the Future."

Ray shakes his head. “Those sleeping pills always hike up your level of zaniness. Next time, take half the dosage.”

Frank rolls his eyes. “Hear me out, Ray. Now, imagine the airplane is a stargate . . .”

Leaning back against the seat, Ray pays half a mind to Frank’s monologue about time travel within one’s own time. He checks his watch and runs a couple of conversions in his mind. It might be late in Central America but he can probably call and (hopefully) talk to Christa after they clear customs.

~*~

Three hours later, they’re in their hotel all checked in. Ray wishes he had worn his cargo shorts like Mikey because the humidity alone is more than enough to make him like a wilted flower.

“Come on, Mr. Cranky,” Frank says as he leads a still-dazed Gerard through the hotel lobby. Gerard sucks at his teeth, picking up the Louis Vitton “manpurse” (as Frank’s taken to call it) Donna gave him for Christmas and mumbling something about “...goddamn time zones. Whoever came up with that fucking idea?”

Dewees, Mikey and Jarrod go off with Tony Hawk’s crew. “The Hawk,” Dewees says with reverence, “told me he knows about a few good places where to get some tasty drinks. Call me if you want directions!”

Ray waves at him. Feeling wide awake after sleeping over 12 hours but still a little out of it because of jet-lag, he makes his way to the elevator. He takes his phone out of his pocket while waiting for the next elevator car, frowning at the half bar that indicates how much reception he’s got. There’s always the option to use the phone in his room--even though he might end up spending nearly as much as if he’d bought a return ticket to the US.

Fuck it, one of his and Christa’s “things” is to call each other as soon as they’ve landed. Once he told her that arriving in a new country doesn’t feel real until he’s touched base with her. Resigned to paying a small fortune in exchange for peace of mind, he makes his way to his and Mikey’s room. 

Two tries later, he’s gotten the hang of dialing an international call. The sting of disappointment when it goes straight to Christa’s voicemail is a sharp one. He takes a deep breath before leaving his message. “Babe? It’s me. We’re in New Zealand. It’s sunny as hell over here. So weird after the Jersey cold. Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I’m missing you like crazy. Love--”

He tries not to slam the phone receiver when he gets cuts of.

~*~

It’s been almost three days since they’ve started the tour. Thank fuck every show has been kickass enough to keep him mostly distracted. Frank and Gerard seem to be on a hell-bent mission to see which one will pass out from wearing too many clothes in the middle of the Australian summer. Mikey’s opted for shaking his head and offering his years-old sunscreen to everyone (Ray is almost sure that Mikey had that same bottle back during the South American leg of the Black Parade tour.)

No, the tough part comes in when they turn in, having burned off the adrenaline rush of the day’s concert by playing video games most of the night. He can’t help the drop in his good mood when he sees Frank and Gerard whisper to each other as they make their way back to their shared bunk. Or the way that Dewees can always talk to his wife no matter what time he calls her.

Mikey is his _compadre_ in frustration with being incommunicado for the first two days. Ray finds a measure in solace that he isn’t the only one who can’t reach his loved one.

“Maybe she’s in the middle of digging out the remains of a sharktopus from the La Brea pits, man,” Ray says, his flat tone taking all the zing out of his joke. 

“Yeah,” Mikey says, twisting his mouth as he looked at his phone before putting it next to him. “It sucks.”

“Hey, maybe we can have an Evil Dead marathon? Chase away with the married blues with gore and Bruce Campbell, hmm?”

“OK,” Mikey says. “I’ll go check and see if we’ve got any popcorn to micro--” The opening chords of “1979” echo in the semi-darkness of the bus lounge, effectively cutting Mikey off. Both he and Ray look at Mikey’s phone. There’s a photo of Alicia wearing her lab coat and the words INCOMING CALL.

The change in Mikey’s mood from melancholy to delighted would’ve made Ray smile in understanding any other day. This time around, however, seeing Mikey answer the call and shoot a casual “Give me a sec” at Ray leaves Ray feeling like technology is laughing at him.

“Lish, you think we could dress Bunny up in a kiwi costume?” Mikey asks after a satisfied “Hi, babe.” He stands up and walks to the coffee machine on the kitchenette counter. “Yeah. No. No feathers,” he says after pouring himself a cup, and adding a lot of sugar. “Gee can sketch some--yeah, she’ll like it.” He slurps some coffee. “I don’t think Piglet Tree will get jealous. He’s too big to be a kiwi. Oh, a kangaroo? Hmm, yeah, I can see that.”

“Nevermind,” Ray says to Mikey’s back. He turns on the TV and the DVD player and selects _Hot Fuzz_ from the menu after scrolling past almost every title.

It’s the least romantic movie in the DVD library.

~*~

Other than two DMs he’s yet to get a reply to, Ray hasn’t heard from Christa. Instead, he bitch-tweets about the crappiness of Australian ISPs (there were photos.) This results in several replies with invitations to the homes of fans who claim to have totally reliable internet connections He can’t say he isn’t tempted. He even tried to use everyone else’s phone on the off-chance that his needs to be repaired.

Adding to his general annoyance is that he knows it’s not intentional. There have been a few occasions when he’s been pretty unreachable, too. It happens. According to Christa’s schedule, she’s gone to a small town in the Costa Rican countryside that’s surrounded by lots of mountains and very few cellphone towers. 

So, the last thing he’s expecting two days before the Brisbane show is to get a DM from her:

_Gonna b @hotel w/reliable internet. Wanna video chat w/u. Maybe we can b dirty 2gether? :)? #missingulikecrazytoo_

Buzzing with happiness that his apparent feud with technology is over, Ray replies:

_i can be on skype around 3 PM my time tomorrow. Will be waiting for you, Chrissy. #luckiestmanalive_

Even with the sun hitting him right in the face and the high temperatures increasing the humidity, Ray can’t stop smiling while playing Gold Coast.

He’s got a date with his _wife_.

~*~

His good mood lasts until that night when he tries to go online sometime in the neighborhood of 2 a.m. Mikey is hanging out with Dewees, Frank and Gerard have left for their room and all Ray wants is to be able to stay online for longer than 5 minutes.

One possible option is to go to an internet cafe, which would keep things PG-rated during the chat with his wife. And it’s not as if he hasn’t jerked off since he last saw his wife. But tomorrow is supposed to be a _proper_ date and that means getting to second base at least. (Christa said so back when they used to have long phone conversations before they started dating. As soon as he hung up the phone, he told Frank that he’d been talking to his future wife. Frank shook his head and said something like “You’ve got it bad, Toro. Haven't you learned anything from listening to metal as a teenager? You gotta be badass.” Ray tickled Frank in retaliation). 

He closes his laptop and gets into his bed. His guys wouldn’t hesitate to help him if he were to ask them. Ray falls asleep still wondering how to make himself sound like less of a creeper when he asks to borrow someone’s computer to get off with his wife.

Ray wakes up a few minutes before his alarm goes off. The very first thing he sees is the surprising image of a freshly-showered (gauging by the clean smell of soap in the room) Mikey being up and about before one in the afternoon.

“Morning, sunshine,” Mikey says from across the room, stealing a few sips of coffee in between tying up his sneakers. “I’m taking a taxi to a restaurant. Apparently, Gee and Frank are having lunch next to a really good record store.”

Without his contacts, Mikey is mostly a blur in dark grey camo shorts and a relatively clean dark blue t-shirt. Usually, this would be the moment when Ray says “give me a sec” or “hey, i’m hungry too, Mikeyway” and he would jump off bed and get ready to hang with his band. Ray’s gaze goes to the nightstand where his Mac is. Sighing internally--looks like the date will have to be PG-rated after all--Ray turns to Mikey.

“Keycard, wallet, sunglasses,” Mikey says as he checks his pockets. “OK, man, I’ll be seeing you later. The area we’ll be at is very touristy so, um, we’ll call you when we’re on our way back?”

Ray frowns in confusion. “You’re that hungry, Mikey? ‘cause if you give me--”

“That’s right. I almost forgot,” Mikey says, snapping his fingers. “James did some kind of internet voodoo in my Mac. Got it hooked up to the internet and all that. Told me yesterday after soundcheck that he’d wanted to fiddle with your computer but didn’t know how you’d feel about that. Oh, and Frank and Gee got you something too. I left it, um, next to my computer. All right, peace out.” The Mikey-blur moves what Ray supposes is his right hand while opening the door.

Ray rubs his eyes, dumbfounded at this turn of events. Either his band knows him (and wants him to stop feeling like the “odd man out”) or they’re psychic (and isn’t that a scary idea!). He laughs, loud enough to wake up all the way, when he picks up the unopened bottle of lube next to the computer. On a page of hotel stationary, there’s a “Have Fun!” in Gerard’s block-y handwriting and a “BOOM-CHICKA-WOW-WOW!!” scribbled in Frank’s chicken scratch.

With renewed pep, Ray heads to the bathroom. He won’t shave (Christa’s always liked the stubble), but he’ll definitely shower. A quick breakfast from room service and he’ll be able to squeeze in some much-needed RPGing at the Star Wars game before he meets his wife.

~*~

One quick game session later, he starts up Skype. Logging in goes a little slow, making Ray’s stomach twist up until his screen came up. His heart flips when he sees the icon next to Christa’s screen name turn green. Feeling a little giddy that he's finally getting to see Christa, Ray clicks on it.

 **Rockrnerd:** Hi, Sweetie!

 **Christaclear:** Hi, baby! I miss you so much! Setting up the camera on this laptop. Had to borrow Maria’s because mine had no video. I want to see you.

Ray clears his throat, his face growing hot at Christa’s reply.

 **Rockernerd:**. Miss you too, Chris. Good to know I’m not the only one.

 **Christaclear:** I’m almost there, baby. This is a PC and you know I’m a Mac girl. :)

Using the few seconds before Christa’s webcam fires up, Ray runs a quick inventory on what he’ll be needing soon. Spare towel: check. Lube provided by his creepy-awesome bandmates: check. Bottle of water: check. He picks up the lube, making sure to place it close enough that he won’t waste any time looking for it without spilling it all over the keyboard.

Best friend or no, Mikey would _kill_ him.

 **Christaclear:** Crap! This PoS computer is not recognizing the webcam. You mind we stick to doing the old school version of Skype? Now that I’ve got you in my clutches, I want to see how long it’ll take for you to become silly-putty. *wiggles eyebrows*

Ray ignores the disappointment of not being able to see his wife (why is technology giving him such a hard time?) and resumes his typing.

 **Rockrnerd:** That sucks, Chris! I’m wearing my glasses especially for you. :(

He pushes said glasses up and, on impulse, takes a picture with his phone. He’ll send it to her later.

 **Christaclear:** Fuck, the sex nerd ones? You look SO good in those. You look so dirty-right in them! *bites lips*

 **Rockrnerd:** (nerd) I know what my wife likes. :)

 **Christaclear:** So . . . what are you wearing? ;)

Ray glances down at himself.

 **Rockrnerd:** : Dark grey t-shirt and the light blue jeans. you know, the ones you say frame my “package”.

 **Christaclear:** And what a nice package it is. Wanna know what I’m wearing?

 **Rockrnerd** : please.

 **Christaclear:** I’m wearing that navy t-shirt. You know the one: it hugs my curves so well but it’s so old that the material is thin enough that *anyone* can see my nipples. It’s so soft, Ray. I wish you could touch it, touch me.

A ripple of hot pleasure runs through Ray’s body.

 **Christaclear:** Nights are cool here in Castilla del Oro. don’t even need to turn the fan on. But I want to be comfortable, so I’m wearing lacy light blue panties.

Ray closes his eyes and, for just a moment, he can see Christa, the smoothness of her body down to her tiny feet. It might be time for a second honeymoon soon. Opening his eyes, he types the first thought that comes to his mind.

 **Rockrnerd:** Heaven. Just heaven.

 **Christaclear:** I’ve been thinking about you all day long. About what I want to do to you. Wanna know?

 **Rockrnerd:** yes.

 **Christaclear:** I slide my hand down your chest, scratching you a little along the way. It’d be slow, because I like it when you can see where I’ve been on your body...

 **Rockrnerd:** You DO like leaving your mark on me...  >:) 

**Rockrnerd:** And then what?

 **Christaclear:** I graze the front of your jeans. They’re so fucking tight, the lines of your thick cock so defined that I **know** you’re not wearing underwear.

Ray smiles at the screen with satisfaction. Going commando is a no-brainer.

 **Rockrnerd:** I like showing off for you. *blushing*

 **Christaclear:** *keeps sliding my hands over your cock* Dirty, dirrrty Raymond. I put the other hand on your chest. Your heart is beating so fast. You’re so excited and you want to touch me . . .

 **Christaclear:** but you can’t.

 **Christaclear:** at least, not yet. Not until I tell you it’s OK to do that.

Ray whimpers because, yes, that’s exactly what he’d be doing right this minute.

 **Rockrnerd:** *starts to sweat from trying to be good and obedient*

 **Christaclear:** You’ve been so good, Ray. It makes me wet to see how well-behaved you are for me.

Christa’s praise warms Ray up but it also gives him a thrill that he can’t nor won’t ignore. He’s so eager to _misbehave_. Christa would know, though, so he keeps both hands on the keyboard (for now).

 **Christaclear:** I think of how hard you are, how your cock will feel inside me. I know you’re thiking the same thing. I’m very careful when I stop touching you and slide open the zipper in your pantss.

It’s been a while and whether or not he’s able to see Christa, Ray can’t hold back anymore. He really wants to start touching himself. Staying in the role he's playing, he thinks it’s only prudent to ask.

 **Rockrnerd:** may i?

It’s a long wait (not really, it just feels like it) until he gets a response.

 **Christaclear:** no, i’ve got plans fr you.

Ray waits for his instructions.

 **Christaclear:** *sits back* Pull down your pants all the way to your ankles. *waits*

Though a tight fit, Ray unbuttons his pants quickly. Cursing when he realizes he forgot to ask for permission to stand, he wiggles his jeans off until they pool down by his feet.

 **Rockrnerd:** done.

 **Christaclear:** Why don’t you spread your legs a little. Yeah, like that. I like seeing as much of you as I can. Don’t touch your cock just yet.

 **Christaclear:** How hard are you, right now?

His cock curving towards his belly, Ray takes a deep breath and gives his reply.

 **Rockrnerd:** Pretttty hard.

 **Christaclear:** Mmm, I bet. I hope you can keep bing my good Ray as I tug one of my nipples. I close my eyes and imagine that you’re the one who’s doing that. Feels so good, honey. Your hands on my body, on my breasts, get me very, very excited.  >:D

 **Rockrnerd:** *breathes hard* I love your breasts, Christa.they’re perfect and they fit ssso nice in my hands....

 **Christaclear:** I’m sliding my hand inside my t-shirt and squeezing my nipples a little. like to show off for ypu too. :)

One of Ray’s favorite things about Christa is how sensitive her breasts are. Barely holding on to Christa’s orders, Ray takes a couple of deep breaths. He will seriously, really, begin playing with his cock any second now.

 **Rockrnerd:** yes, i like how you tug yur nippples...

 **Christaclear:** OK, lift up your shirt a littlle. enough so that i can see that gorgeous and thick cock of yours without any other distractions.

Ray spreads his legs as much as he can without falling off the chair. He knows that Christa would enjoy the view.

 **Rockrnerd:** *shows off cock proudly*

 **Christaclear:** Mmmmmm. you just want to see how wet you can get me, don’t you, baby? nnow it’s **your** turn to get all slicked up. Pour some lube on your left hand, warm it up. 

Ray does as he’s told.

 **Rockrnerd:** ‘k

 **Christaclear:** Jerk off, not so fast that you come at once. I want to see how long you can go without coming. It’s so hot to see the way you handle your biggg cock.

Wrapping his hand around his cock makes Ray hiss with pleasure. He’s got just about the ideal amount of friction to keep himself feeling nice.

 **Christaclear:** Tell me, Ray. How doess it feel? I want to know.

 **Rockrnerd:** . . . i it’s nice. hot. my cock feels very solid. i am just sliding my heand up and dwnnn and i am doing it fr u. mkas makes me feel lik im onfire. on fire. for you.

 **Christaclear:** Oooh, yeah. keep stroking yourself. just like that.

 **Christaclear:** Now rub the pad of your thumb against the back of your cockhead. Look at all the pre-come on the slit. 

_Fuck_ , Ray thinks as he lets out a slow exhale. Hoping that he’ll be able to keep it cool, to not come until he’s allowed, Ray follows Christa’s latest instruction.

 **Christaclear:** I wish I could be there and help you get off. I’d slide my tongue down to your balls whle you keeppp jerking off.

 **Rockrnerd:** *moans* ‘m close. 

**Christaclear:** OK, baby, stop for a moment. I want you to look at me, at how my hand goes underneath the elastic band of my panties.

 **Christaclear:** It slides until my fingertips toch all of me. It’s so easy ‘cause you’ve gotten me wet wet wet. I should roll my undies down for better acess, but I can’t wait. Mmmmmmmmm. Feels s’ good. Tho not ASGOOD as when it’s your hand instead of mine. It’s the calluses on your fingers. Niiiiiice.

Ray sits up and then slouches down. The urge to jerk off and reading (imagining) Christa doing all of this while typing is making him a little cross-eyed.

 **Christaclear:** I might finger myself because I’m so revved up for you, baby.

Just when Ray is on the verge of breaking role, Christa reminds him of the reward for obedience.

 **Christaclear:** Oh, baby. I’m touching myself all over. Get back to beating off. Groan as loud as you want when you come. I want to hear you loud and clear.

 **Rockrnerd:** thank you.

Not needing to be told twice, Ray resumes jerking off.

 **Christaclear:** I want to see you come so hard you’ll cry with pleasure. Do it for me, Raymond. do it so fast you can’t keep your eyes open.

Nothing exists but his hands on his cock and Christa’s words on the screen. The longer he jacks off, the more focused and grounded he feels. It is the knowledge that Christa is doing the very same thing at that moment what kicks off his orgasm.

 **Christaclear:** You there, baby?

 **Christaclear:** Ray? Babe? ???

Taking lungfuls of air, Ray is barely able to do anymore more than grab the towel and swipe it across his stomach. There's come on his left shoulder. _Guess this'll go to the laundry pile_ he thinks as he reaches for the water.

 **Rockrnerd:** i'm here, sweetheart. *wipes brow*

 **Christaclear:** It was good for you too, huh? :)

 **Rockrnerd:** i think i won't be able to walk for a while.

 **Christaclear:** And I won't be abble to cross my legs.  >:)

A phantom twitch in his cock makes Ray laugh.

 **Rockrnerd:** if you're going to say things like that, you better give me a few minutes.

 **Christaclear:** *teases* A bath with you would be nice right now.

 **Rockrnerd:** mmm, soon, Christa. soon. all the baths you want.

 **Christaclear:** I'll give you a homecoming to remember. *wiggles eyebrows*

Ray shakes his head at how wonderful his life is. He finishes his water before asking Christa about her day.

THE END.


End file.
